Nothing To Him
by autumn midnights
Summary: Lily wishes that Teddy would notice her the way she notices him. But his eyes always seem to be on Victoire. Teddy/Victoire, one-sided!Lily/Teddy. Honorable mention in 'The Second Person POV Competition'


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing around with the characters.

A/N: For the 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread on NGFs, where I was given the pairing LilyTeddy and the prompts 'baby', 'girl', and 'becoming'.

This is also for the Second Person POV Competition on HPFC.

* * *

You are nothing to him. His eyes are always on Victoire, who is, admittedly, a beautiful girl. But although she's seemingly perfect - smart, responsible, pretty, friendly - there must be something wrong about her, because she and Teddy constantly break up and then decide to get back together again. They're twenty-seven and twenty-nine, and they've been on and off for ten years straight. They can't get enough of one another - except when they hate each other and aren't speaking. They've briefly dated other people while they were broken up, but anyone with an ounce of sense would be able to tell these other dates were merely to make each other jealous.

Compared to Victoire, you are not beautiful. You aren't unattractive, but you simply don't compare to her. You're certainly not like her in personality, either. You were the first Potter-Weasley to be in Slytherin, and oftentimes, it's obvious. You're rebellious, sarcastic, and sneaky, and while it was amusing when you were eleven and twelve, and you were planning pranks with Roxie, it isn't as amusing anymore. You can see people sighing when you show up at gatherings half an hour late, often dressed in Muggle clothing. You know that Roxie knows how you look at Teddy; she's the only person in the family who can keep a secret, it seems, and she was the only one you told about your little crush.

All the girls in the family liked Teddy at one point in their lives. After all, he was the only unrelated male near in age that you all saw constantly up until the various Hogwarts years; Luna's sons, Lorcan and Lysander, are four years younger than you, and nobody in your family is particularly interested in them anyway. They're too much like Luna in that they are good friends, but you can't imagine them in any sort of romantic relationship. So Teddy, therefore, was the logical choice for many of their crushes. But all the other girls, except for you and Victoire, got over their crushes relatively quickly.

He started dating Victoire in the summer before her last year of Hogwarts. It doesn't surprise you that he wanted to wait until she was of age. He's always been determined to play by the rules with things like that, probably in an effort to impress the adults with his maturity and responsibility. It's something you, being the youngest of your immediate family and the second-youngest of your cousins, don't completely get. You've never had to be a role model to anybody, and you've never worried about people looking up to you and following in your footsteps. He has, and it showed in his determination to make the relationship with Victoire start off on the right foot.

Back then, you didn't mind that they were dating. You thought that they were a cute couple, and that it would be lovely if Teddy officially became part of the Weasley-Potter family through marriage to Victoire. But you were only nine then, and you didn't bother with things like crushes; you still had the opinion that boys were pretty disgusting. So if Teddy was happy with Victoire, then you were fine with that. In fact, you _liked _the idea, and you were one of their supporters in the beginning stages of their relationship. It's funny how things have changed, you think.

You know that there's no point in really trying to break them up. Although several plans of pitting Teddy and Victoire against each other flit through your mind, you know that it's fruitless. They have argued and fought so many times now, even in public places, even in front of all their relatives, that there's really nothing you can do to break them up. How could you, when Teddy ran back to her even after she threw a pan at his head - and missed, thankfully - and threatened to curse him? What could you do to damage their relationship that's worse than how they damage it themselves?

It's becoming worse and worse to see them together, you've noticed. At one point it was just a dull ache in your chest; now it seems it's physically impossible for you to be in the same room as them when they're being a sappy couple. You secretly like it when they're broken up and Teddy complains about her to you; but even that isn't as good as if he actually noticed you, if he actually decided to think 'Oh, Lily's available, and she's of age, and we get along well and haven't fought'. That would be the best thing in the world if it happened. It would be like a fairytale come true, but then, fairytales don't come true. There may be magic in the world, but that doesn't mean that suddenly, Teddy will sweep you into his arms and propose.

The fact that Teddy hasn't proposed to Victoire makes you happy, in a mean-spirited sort of way. It's not nice to be happy at others' misfortunes, you know this, but you know how completely unbearable it would be if they got married and had a baby. It would be about as painful as somebody taking out their wand and using the Cruciatus Curse on you, and the fact that you aren't _completely _exaggerating just shows how much you long for Teddy to choose you over her, and how you feel about seeing them together.

If you were a Gryffindor, you would march right up to him and announce your feelings for him. You'd plant a kiss on his lips and say something along the lines of, "I've always loved you, Teddy...you belong with me, not Victoire." That's what Roxanne did; she had been pining over Lia Xi for a month before she finally announced how she felt. But you're not Roxanne. You're the odd one out in the family - _the Slytherin - _and you'd never have the courage to tell Teddy how you feel. You never had the courage to do that in school, either. All of your school boyfriends, you concocted elaborate plans to set yourself up; it was much easier than asking the clueless boys out. But here...there's no scheme that would take him away from Victoire.

They have their twisted romance, their ugly relationship, and you're wishing that you were in her place, and you can't help but think it'll always be this way.

* * *

**Poor Lily! This came out a lot angstier than I intended, but oh well...I kind of think this turned out okay. Have I mentioned that I LOVE Slytherin!Lily? Anyway...excuse my rambling and please review! **


End file.
